A Scratch
by Huntress-X
Summary: Someone has put a scratch on Logan s bike... be afraid, be very afraid...


**A Scratch **

**By: Huntress X**

* * *

Authors Note: I don't own any of these characters they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. And as always sorry about the spelling). No money has been made so please don't sue!

* * *

"Oh my god" Jubilation Lee said as she stood beside Robert Drake in garage of the X-mansion. _Calm down Lee for once you didn't do it_ she thought and continued to look at the big scratch that had appeared on the side of Wolverines Harley Davidson just seconds earlier.

Okay, so she had been the one chasing him but it was Bobby who had knocked over the bike and if he hadn't stolen her last chocolate bar (when he knew she was on her period and then was depended on chocolate to live).

"I´m dead, I´m going to die" Bobby said without taking his eye´s away from the bike his face getting paler by the minute.

"Yeah you are…..anything special you want on you´re tombstone?" Jubilee asked looking at the Iceman standing next to her.

"Hey it was your fault too!" he said in a defensive tone, which is to be expected when one is only minutes away from death.

"It was so not!" Jubilee said back putting her hands on her hips.

"It was too!"

"It was you who knocked it over!" She raised her voice; he was nothing blaming her for this one.

"Because you were chasing me!" Bobby yelled back.

"Yeah because you took my last chocolate bar!"

"So?!"

"So? I need that for very special reasons and you know it and it's still your fault!"

"Fine, fine calm down and stop screaming before you get the entire mansion out here" He sighed. "The most important thing right know is…is…."

"Is what?" Jubilee asked letting her eyes return to the bike she had been on so many times.

"I have no idea…..wait a minute…you!"

"What about me?" She asked.

"Take the blame" The raven haired girl looked at her friend like he had just suggested that she should join the FOH.

"Yeah sure Bobster I´m gonna take the blame for something I actually didn't do" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Come on, me he will surely kill, you he will only slap on the fingers and let you keep breathing!"

"Give me one good reason Bobby"

"Like I just said a second ago…He _will_ skin me alive!!" Jubilee studied him for awhile before giving him some kind of respons.

"Do you remember when we changed those programs in Cerebro?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah…" He answered. "I remember, couldn't stop laughing for days"

"Yeah it was fun alright… but when Scott busted us who did you blame?" Bobby remained silence, both of them turned around once more to look at the bike both wishing that they were somewhere else, somewhere far far far...

"What are you two doing?" A gruff voice suddenly spoke making the two youngsters jump before slowly turning around to see the Wolverine appearing from the kitchen door.

"Nothing" Jubilee answered, Logan looked over at her and then at Bobby who's skin had gone almost completely white. "You going out?" She asked.

"Yeah gonna go down to Harry´s, so if you two wouldn't mind moving" Logan said and before they could say another word he had pushed his way between them to make a sudden stop

Everything went completely silent and they didn't dare to move it was like time had actually stopped.

Jubilee closed her eye´s for a few seconds before daring too open them only to be met by the face of a _very_ angry Wolverine. The look on his face was very similar to one he always had on whenever he would fight Sabertooth. Now she knew that he would not harm her, yell yes, forcing her into early sessions in the danger room yes, grounding her sure, but he would not harm her. Still all the things above was enough for the 14 year old girl to point her finger to her right.

He could call it treason or payback, but Jubilation Lee was _not_ spending the next few weeks locked inside the house only to get up every morning at 5 for one of Wolverines _special_ workouts.

"He did it" She said just as Bobby was about to say the same about her but he didn't get a chance. Logan growled and took a step towards Bobby, okay so now she felt a _little_ guilty.

"Wolvie I don't think Bobby meant to…." She said but didn't get a chance to finish as Bobby took of running out of the garage and towards the forest with Wolverine close behind him claws out.

"Well that was stupid" She said out load. Rule number one, don't run from an angry feral man, he like the chase.

Jubilee stood there and looked after them for a second before going inside the kitchen and yelled.

"Scott!!"

"Yes?"

"Wolvie is killing Bobby again!!"

**The End**


End file.
